


Предатель

by greedyrat



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2019 || тексты высокого рейтинга [18]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Guro, Out of Character, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:17:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedyrat/pseuds/greedyrat
Summary: Гриммсон разными способами пытается убедить Абернети в правильности своей политической позиции.





	Предатель

**Author's Note:**

> хэдканоны относительно защитных чар, возможный ООС персонажей, пытки, элементы гуро

— Если ты там надеешься меня разжалобить, просто вспомни, что ко мне неоднократно обращались за помощью из Министерства. Первостатейные ублюдки, и это тебе не какие-то там обманутые мужья и аристократы-вырожденцы со своими грязными делишками. И знаешь, почему они хотели со мной сотрудничать? Потому что я не предвзят. У меня нет предрассудков. Понимаешь, о чем я?  
  
Абернети кивнул. Он уже давно перестал понимать, о чем говорил Гуннар Гриммсон. А тот любил поговорить. Если бы Абернети еще мог удивляться, он бы спросил себя: как так получилось, что этот на первый взгляд немногословный, хмурый человек оказался таким разговорчивым? На досуге ему случалось размышлять о странностях человеческой природы, благо собственный отдел в МАКУСА предоставлял немало любопытного материала для наблюдений. Например, Тина Голдштейн. Законопослушна, прямолинейна, наивна до смешного. Так он считал. Как она пряталась от него под столом... Тогда это казалось забавным. Узнав, что Тина далеко не пай-девочка, он заинтересовался ею настолько, что всерьез подумывал пробраться в архив и раздобыть ее личное дело. В конце концов, для него, как начальника (это слово ему нравилось — тогда), совершенно естественно интересоваться своими подчиненными. Упертость, одержимость делом Бэрбоунов, неумелое вранье и уверенность в том, что ей все сойдет с рук, раздражали его. Тина стала элементом хаоса в отлаженном порядке рабочей повседневности. Но при этом ему было интересно, что же заставляет человека, привыкшего во всем слушаться вышестоящих, «образцового аврора» совершать такие необдуманные поступки. Нарушить Статут. Ради не-мага поставить под угрозу свою карьеру. Тогда он не понимал. Испытывая уколы зависти, когда Тина-аврор изредка проносилась мимо, делая вид, что не замечает или — что еще хуже — и впрямь не замечая его (ровесники, с одного факультета — но где теперь она и где он), или злорадство, когда Тина-неудачница, низвергнутая с небес министерского небоскреба в его уютный бюрократический адок, старалась, сгорбившись, прошмыгнуть мимо, он всегда стремился понять: что вынуждает людей рушить свою жизнь собственными руками? Ради чего?..  
  
Внезапно возникшее по ту сторону лицо Гуннара Гриммсона, сплющенное, бледное, еще более жуткое из-за искажения заставило его отпрянуть.  
  
Не вовремя пришло в голову сравнение с мелкой рыбешкой, в чей аквариум внезапно заплыл некто крупный и зубастый.  
  
— Ты слушаешь?  
  
— Да, да, Гуннар, я слушаю тебя.  
  
— Хорошо. А то мне показалось, ты замечтался. Подумай: ему рано или поздно придет конец. Недовольство уже назревает. Ты этого не видишь, а я вижу. Я знаю, чем все закончится.  
  
— Да неужели. И чем же?  
  
Абернети не смог скрыть ехидство в голосе. Многовато пророков на невеликий магический мир.  
  
— Крахом. Он делает ставку на это... существо. Которое стоило прикончить еще в Париже. Моя ошибка. Но все это — лишь затем, чтобы свести счеты с бывшим... другом.  
Абернети отметил про себя, что некоторые вещи Гриммсон предпочитает не называть своими именами. Еще одна неожиданная черта у человека столь прямого нрава.  
  
— И это приведет всех нас к гибели. Пока это понимаю только я. Надеюсь, поймешь ты. На остальных не рассчитываю. Они слишком очарованы и не способны мыслить здраво. Но что с ними будет, меня не волнует.  
  
Он улыбнулся. Абернети лишь недавно начал распознавать в этом сокращении лицевых мышц демонстрацию симпатии. Интересное лицо было у Гуннара Гриммсона: рубленые, грубые черты, массивный лоб и тяжелая челюсть, да еще и неровная бугристая кожа, а ухмылка — словно глубокая трещина в коре старого дерева. Прищуренные необыкновенно светлые, льдистые глаза. Обычно на этом малосимпатичном лице читалось: «Думаешь, я ублюдок? А ты догадливый!» Но иногда пробивалось и другое: нечто неуверенное и даже застенчивое. Сначала он решил, что ему померещилось. Позже — научился использовать эти моменты. А когда понял, что заигрался, было уже поздно.  
  
Гриммсон смотрел на него не моргая. Отступивший было страх снова вернулся. За эти несколько дней липкая жуть и отупелое безразличие накрывали его волнами, сменяя друг друга. Абернети чувствовал себя мышью в стеклянной банке. Это немного напоминало его недавнее приключение (надо же, тогда он почти с восторгом мысленно называл этот эпизод своей жизни приключением), но было во стократ хуже, потому что не существовало ни цели, ни смысла. Тогда он был заперт, обездвижен, страдал и ждал, чтобы все поскорее закончилось. Но он знал, зачем это все. Ради чего.  
  
— Как ты знаешь, эту тварь можно убить только когда она в человеческом обличии. Разумеется, тебе не придется ничем рисковать. Ты ведь даже никого до сих пор ни разу не убивал. Я знаю твои предубеждения насчет Непростительных. Это моя работа. Тебе нужно только организовать нашу встречу. Меня он знает. Ты приведешь его ко мне, я сделаю свое дело. Выглядеть все будет так, словно до него наконец добралось Министерство. А потом, когда эта бомба будет обезврежена, не останется ни одного козыря... Что ты так смотришь?  
  
— Это очень амбициозный план. Слишком.  
  
— Тебе ли рассуждать об амбициях! Сидел в своем... как там называется ваш отдел, «полировки палочек»? А теперь ты здесь. И как же такое произошло?  
  
— Ты прекрасно знаешь. Он вытащил меня оттуда. Дал шанс.  
  
— Нет. Нет, это не он тебя вытащил. Ты сам решил, что такая жизнь не для тебя. Что ты достоин большего. Но это был только первый шаг. Я предлагаю тебе сделать следующий.  
  
— А если я не считаю, что достоин еще большего? Моя роль меня устраивает.  
  
— Значит, ты глупее, чем я думал. Пойми: он гоняется за своими фантазиями. Видения о нашей победе? А почему мы вообще должны им верить? Я верю фактам, я верю тому, что можно взять, схватить, поймать... Я не верю в дым с картинками.  
  
— А почему я должен верить тебе?  
  
— Потому что я тебя еще не прикончил. Поймал, но не убил. И не собираюсь, если ты проявишь здравомыслие. Хватит заглядывать ему в рот и слушать эти бредни про Общее Благо.  
  
— Тебя-то заботит только твое собственное...  
  
Гуннар Гриммсон усмехнулся так, как делал всегда, когда слышал нелестную оценку своих моральных качеств. Приложив ладонь к стенке прозрачной полусферы, он в ту же секунду оказался внутри. Казалось, не требуется никаких усилий, чтобы свободно перемещаться, захочешь покинуть ее — только дотронься. Но Абернети успел убедиться в том, что все немного сложнее. В первые два дня, когда Гриммсона не было рядом, он использовал все известные ему заклинания, надеясь пробить брешь. Разумеется, ему не удалось. Под вечер третьего дня Гриммсон наконец появился, шагнул внутрь и поинтересовался, не нужен ли ему свежий костюм и галстук. Поскольку Абернети предпочел не отвечать, Гриммсон аккуратно потрогал его тело носком ботинка и с искренним удивлением спросил, неужели тот еще не понял, насколько его доводы разумны?  
  
Абернети действительно не понимал. Теперь-то было ясно, что он сделал большую ошибку, пытаясь переубедить Гриммсона, надеясь, что сейчас, когда они настолько близки, тот откажется от своих намерений. От предательства. Он много говорил, Гриммсон невозмутимо слушал, издевательски хвалил его красноречие («Когда ты научился так убедительно трепаться? Оборотное зелье выветрилось, а память тела осталась?») и обещал, что скоро они покончат с риторикой. И с Гриндельвальдом. И сами займутся установлением должного порядка. Безо всех этих (тут Гриммсон пренебрежительно махал рукой) видений, знамений, прорицаний, глупых пророчеств и прочей лирики. Если когда-то Абернети льстило, что Гриммсон говорит об их будущем, как о чем-то само собой разумеющимся и всегда включает его в свои планы, то со временем в этом рефрене «а потом мы...» зазвучала нотка жути.  
  
Он упустил момент.  
  
Подойдя вплотную, Гриммсон долго и внимательно изучал его взглядом добродушного мясника, прикидывающего, с чего начать разделывать теленка. Потом положил тяжелую руку ему на плечо. Несколько дней назад он рассказывал, как отреагировал на его появление в Министерстве его давний знакомый Ньют Скамандер. Как он намеренно подошел сзади к этому недотепе и навис над ним, наслаждаясь смущением, раздражением и явным замешательством «жертвы». Тогда Абернети показалось это забавным. Гриммсон знал, что он отталкивает людей, а если немного постарается, то вызывает отвращение и гадливость, но ничуть этим не тяготился. Абернети считал себя человеком без предубеждений и старался не судить по внешности (возможно, потому, что его сам часто сталкивался с поверхностной оценкой). Его не смутил тяжелый, пристальный взгляд — он сразу спокойно посмотрел в глаза новому знакомому. Того это явно впечатлило. Работу в МАКУСА он ему благородно простил. Будучи одиночкой, Гриммсон презирал любого рода организации, сообщества и прочие «сборища», но был готов держать свое мнение при себе, если хорошо заплатят. Офисных служащих, клерков, мелких начальников он, разумеется, считал отбросами. Они никогда не разговаривали о прошлой жизни Абернети, да и что он мог поведать наемному убийце? Захватывающие истории о том, как опоздал на работу или как Куини Голдштейн на совещании, задумавшись, вылила на присутствующих полный кофейник? Когда Абернети отрекся от прошлого, «сменил сферу деятельности», оно стало казаться ему недостойным даже упоминания.  
  
— Неправильно.  
  
Гриммсон погладил его по щеке и задушевно произнес:  
  
— Меня интересует, что будет с тобой. Как же ты не поймешь?  
  
— Ты его так ненавидишь, а у вас даже манера одна и та же.  
  
— Ну вот опять! Я не могу позволить себе ненависть. Она только мешает. А вот он — да, он умеет ненавидеть. Кажется, только это он по-настоящему и умеет.  
  
— Ты знаешь, а я думаю, тот, кто умеет ненавидеть, умеет и...  
  
Гриммсон хмыкнул.  
  
— О да, я знаю, что ты скажешь. Оставлю это на твоей совести. Мне достаточно того, что я сам о себе знаю.  
  
— Во всяком случае, он не издевается даже над своими врагами. Он не мучитель по натуре. А вот ты...  
  
— А вот я думаю, что в Нурменгарде ты увидишь еще много интересного.  
  
Гриммсон отступил на два шага и оказался снаружи. Купол сжался: немного, но Абернети уже с трудом сумел выпрямиться. И сразу почувствовал, что начинает задыхаться.  
  
— Подожди! Когда ты собираешься убрать... это?  
  
— А тебе тесновато? Вроде как раз по росту. Ну не смотри так! Ты даже можешь прилечь, если постараешься. Хочешь, я принесу тебе плед?  
  
— Обойдусь. Откуда вообще взялась эта идея, почему ты просто меня не обездвижил?  
  
— С детства люблю снежные шары.  
  
Гриммсон исчез, и тогда Абернети остался наедине со своим кошмаром.  
  
Он знал, почему Гриммсон выбрал для него именно защитные чары. Он сам рассказал ему о том, как до сих пор просыпается с колотящимся сердцем, как во сне не может пошевелиться, а стены сжимаются, медленно, но неудержимо, чтобы рано или поздно раздавить его.  
  
Через несколько минут Абернети лежал, закрыв голову руками, слушая шум крови в ушах и безуспешно пытаясь убедить себя, что вокруг — бескрайние просторы, и он в любой момент может встать и пойти куда глаза глядят. Просто пока не хочет.  
  
Через полчаса он бился в невидимые стены, кусал себе руки до крови и выкрикивал самые грязные ругательства.  
  
Абернети пытался задерживать дыхание, но от этого становилось только хуже: казалось, что легкие вот-вот разорвутся. Шум крови был единственным, что он слышал. Пульсирующая боль стала острой и не отпускала ни на секунду, словно в мозг вворачивали винты или вбивали раскаленные гвозди. Он зажмурил глаза и почувствовал, как что-то горячее течет по щекам, заливает все лицо. Он думал, что это вытекает кровь — из-под век, из носа, из ушей, но это были всего лишь слезы. Старался дышать глубоко, но измученные легкие наталкивались на сопротивление, грудь сдавливала невидимая сила. Какое бы положение он ни принял, удушье не отступало. Тонкая рубашка сковывала тело и ощущалась так, словно ее облили цементом. Он попытался расстегнуть ее, но пальцы не слушались. Тогда он начал раздирать ткань, ломая, выворачивая ногти и расцарапывая кожу.  
  
Скоро он не смог сдержать крик из-за судорог в ногах: его словно кусали какие-то вертлявые твари, подобные насекомым или червям, ввинчивались в мясо, вгрызались в артерии и вены мелкими острыми зубками. В памяти всплыл фамильный склеп Лестрейнджей и то, как ему не хотелось в него заходить. Разумеется, о его страхах не знал никто, пока он сам не проболтался Гриммсону. Тот отнесся к сбивчивому рассказу с трогательным вниманием. Теперь Абернети понимал, что интерес и настойчивость, с которыми Гриммсон расспрашивал о его мыслях и ощущениях, были продиктованы совсем не сочувствием и желанием «узнать его получше». Это было жадное любопытство вивисектора. Он должен был догадаться, что дело не ограничится синяками на шее, которые Гриммсон потом целовал, объясняя, что «увлекся».  
  
Тишина нарастала, пока не сделалась абсолютной. Его взгляд улавливал бледные тени, но не за что было уцепиться взглядом, все перетекало, клубилось, менялось, подрагивало и словно обволакивало его тело грязной мутью. Снежный шар с запертым внутри человечком, который взяли и как следует потрясли.  
  
Когда спустя много бесконечных часов ему удалось провалиться в забытье, пришел Гриммсон.  
  
Осторожно сел рядом и долго размышлял о чем-то. К замкнутым пространствам он привык — часто приходилось выслеживать добычу, вжимаясь в стены, спрятавшись под деревьями, скорчившись под лестницами. Он чувствовал привычный острый запах, который его и будоражил, и успокаивал. Страх. Удовлетворенно вздохнув, он лег, прижавшись к спине Абернети, и зарылся лицом в его взлохмаченные влажные волосы.  
  
Абернети снилась Куини Голдштейн. Во сне она рылась в ящиках заставленного безделушками и заваленного открытками стола и, смеясь, жаловалась, что потеряла недельный отчет, а он, паникуя, пытался понять, шутит она или все действительно настолько ужасно, ведь отчет нужен срочно, на что Куини, усмехаясь, обещала найти бумаги, если он «будет помягче с ее сестрой». Бумажные мышки смеялись вместе с ней.  
  
Когда Абернети очнулся, Гриммсон стоял напротив с чашкой чая в руках и рассматривал его, как интересную вещицу на витрине.  
  
— «Эрл Грей». Я ведь помню, что тебе нравится.  
  
Абернети не сразу осознал, где находится. Протянув руку, наткнулся на непреодолимую преграду. Хуже всего было то, что еще вчера границы полусферы позволяли выпрямить руку и ее вытянуть во всю длину, а сегодня ему пришлось держать ее согнутой. Он медленно провел ладонью по упругой пустоте и закрыл глаза. Нельзя, чтобы Гриммсон заметил, что новый приступ на подходе. Он старался дышать глубоко, сосредоточиться на ощущении своих мышц, представить что-то приятное и успокаивающее... В общем, делал все те бесполезные вещи, которые полагается делать в таких случаях.  
  
Гриммсон услужливо протянул ему чашку, которую Абернети едва сумел удержать трясущимися руками. Чай был отличный, заварен по всем правилам, запах — божественный, и он постарался представить, что кроме него и этой чашки ничего больше не существует. Но видя, как за доли секунды ладонь Гриммсона легко проходит через стенку «мыльного пузыря», он почувствовал желание вцепиться в нее зубами. Гриммсон заметил это движение. Усмехнулся.  
  
— Последние проблески воли... Сейчас тебе еще хочется навредить мне, но скоро станет все равно.  
  
— Эта штука меня просто раздавит, да?  
  
— Не говори ерунды. Это защитные чары. Я — тебя — защищаю.  
  
— От кого?  
  
— Если ты спрашиваешь, значит, ты не понял.  
  
— Гуннар... Я подумал и... Наверное, ты прав. Я готов помочь тебе. Готов идти с тобой.  
Гриммсон казался разочарованным.  
  
— Я тебе не верю.  
  
Он произнес это с грустью и явной обидой в голосе. Обида! Что-то невообразимое для Гуннара Гриммсона.  
  
— Но почему? Почему не веришь, Гуннар? Ты же сам...  
  
— В тебе говорит страх. А должна — любовь. Видишь, я могу произнести это слово.  
Раздраженный, он осторожно забрал чашку из рук Абернети, развернулся и ушел.  
  
Звуки и запахи вокруг Абернети исчезли, а затем медленно угас свет. Если раньше он хотя бы различал свет и тень, мог говорить сам с собой, напевать и произносить бессмысленные фразы, просто чтобы услышать звук собственного голоса, то теперь мир словно выключили. Или его выключили из мира.  
  
Через несколько часов или дней он почувствовал саднящую боль в горле и привкус крови во рту и догадался, что, наверное, время от времени подолгу кричит. Убедиться в этом он смог только положив руку на горло и ощутив вибрацию голосовых связок. Все это время ему был противен собственный запах — запах пота и несвежей, липнувшей к телу одежды, но сейчас он хотел его чувствовать, чтобы знать, что жив. Вероятно, он лежал (сесть у него бы уже не получилось), стараясь занимать как можно меньше места, сжавшись так, что судорогой свело все мышцы — только бы не наткнуться на невидимую стену, потому что прикосновение к ней доводило его до такого ужаса, что он начинал раздирать себе лицо ногтями или кусать губы в кровь.  
  
Некоторое время это помогало, но потом сила ощущений притупилась, он привык к боли, но не к страху неизвестности и чувству полной, окончательной покинутости. Как ни странно, сначала у него оставались какие-то воспоминания. Они были обо всяких никчемных глупостях и, в основном, из детства. В какой-то момент он перестал понимать, действительно ли купол продолжает медленно, едва заметно сжиматься, или ему кажется. Это стало уже неважно. Он больше не хотел, не стремился выжить, он хотел исчезнуть, прежде чем невидимая сила раздавит его, расплющивая грудную клетку, сминая ребра и превращая его в изуродованную поломанную куклу. Сравняет его с любым не-магом, попавшим под поезд или автомобиль. Больше никаких различий — такой же точно кусок разлагающегося мяса. Бесстыдно торчащие из него вывернутые, изломанные белесые кости.  
  
Он с подкатывающей тошнотой представил свои скользкие, влажно блестящие внутренности — почки, печень, петли кишок — в луже липкой засыхающей крови. Абсолютно не брезгливый Гриммсон, будучи не только охотником, но и большим эстетом, всегда восхищался тем, как гармонично устроено человеческое тело, как аккуратно, компактно и ладно, словно в часовом механизме, расположены все внутренние органы. И насколько при этом хрупкая оболочка их защищает. Абернети казалось, что он чувствует каждый свой орган отдельно — пульсирующее сердце, горящие легкие, терзаемый голодной болью желудок. Зажмурившись, он ждал, что вот сейчас, сейчас от невидимого, но страшного удара все они превратятся в сплошное омерзительное месиво. И умрет он не сразу. Только бы задохнуться прежде, чем это случится. Даже этот исход теперь не казался таким пугающим. Он задержал дыхание до звона в ушах и разливающегося по лицу, покалывающего жара. Измученное сердце стучало где-то в горле. Ему почти удалось потерять сознание...  
  
В какой-то момент Абернети почувствовал, что его довольно грубо и, похоже, уже давно трясут. Это ощущалось счастьем. Он был бы не против, если бы его даже ударили. Гриммсон сидел рядом и смотрел на него со смиренной усталостью сиделки, всю ночь не спавшей у постели тяжелобольного, которому на утро так и не стало лучше.  
  
— Человек не должен до такого себя доводить.  
  
Абернети осторожно отнял руку от груди и попробовал ее выпрямить. Заорал от боли. К телу постепенно возвращалась чувствительность, теперь болела даже кожа под волосами. Потянулся дотронуться до привычной стены, но нащупал пустоту.  
  
— Я его не снял, не думай. Просто немного расширил пространство. Что скажешь?  
  
— У тебя ничего не получится.  
  
Абернети выпалил это наугад, не испытывая ни злости, ни отчаяния. Если Гриммсон думает, что он снова будет умолять, то переоценивает его вкус к жизни.  
  
Гриммсон, казалось, заинтересовался.  
  
— Что это у меня не получится?  
  
— Ничего. Ты не сможешь ничего поделать с тем, что люди готовы слушать Гриндельвальда и идти за ним. А не за тобой.  
  
— У тебя такой хриплый голос. Звучит странно. Так с чего ты взял, что за мной никто не пойдет?  
  
— Ну... Ты просто недостаточно силен, вот и все. Слабоват ты, Гуннар.  
  
— Подожди. А как же твои слова о том, что сила Гриндельвальда в том, что он необыкновенно убедителен? Все эти выступления, ораторское мастерство?  
  
— Да не в этом дело. Люди будут слушать даже твой косноязычный полуграмотный бред, если ты наглядно покажешь, что готов вырезать их сотнями в случае неповиновения.  
  
Гриммсон помолчал, что-то прикидывая. Он не выглядел ни злым, ни огорченным. Абернети понял, что случайно нащупал верную тактику.  
  
— И что же мне помешает?  
  
— Твои познания в магии недостаточно глубоки. Ты отлично защищаешься, но плохо дерешься. А нападать всегда приходится, и не только исподтишка. Возможно, тебе следовало все-таки закончить Ильверморни?  
  
— Так ты считаешь, что мне не хватает... техники? Все дело в этом?  
  
— Техники, знаний, решительности... Тебе с ним не справиться. Тебе даже с Криденсом не справиться. Стоишь себе как под зонтиком, прячешься под своим замечательным Протего. Но невозможно всегда прятаться. И если ты думаешь, что сможешь удержать Гриндельвальда, как меня...  
  
— Поэтому ты пошел за Гриндельвальдом? Ты считаешь, что его невозможно победить? Тебе плевать на все эти принципы, на лояльность?  
  
Абернети сплюнул сгусток крови. Речь давалась ему с трудом, но говорить сейчас было важнее всего.  
  
— Гуннар, я думал, ты лучше меня знаешь. Разумеется, мне плевать, что он там вещает. Я не всеми обиженный сирота и не влюбленная дурочка. К знатному роду каких-то одержимых вырожденцев тоже отношения не имею. Я просто знаю, что если дойдет до войны, он победит, а вот ты — нет.  
  
— А говорил что-то там про верность... Что он тебя «вытащил» из этого бюрократического болота. Вот так ты ему предан?  
  
— Он вытащил меня из офиса, я вытащил его из тюрьмы. Я ему ничего не должен, тебе не кажется?  
  
— Это так... Но почему ты мне это рассказываешь?  
  
— А что ты сделаешь? Передашь Гриндельвальду, что я с ним не ради Общего Блага? Ты знаешь, он, скорее всего, в курсе.  
  
— Нет... Нет, я ничего не передам Гриндельвальду, кроме очередного счета за мои услуги. Ты думаешь, он сильнее, он сможет тебя защитить... Но это ничего. Тебе простительно заблуждаться. Ты молодой еще. Ильверморни да полировка палочек — все, чем ты гордишься? А, ну и, конечно, ты позволил себя изуродовать ради этого клоуна с кальяном. Ничего страшного. Ты ведь никуда от меня не денешься.  
  
Гриммсон грубо дернул Абернети за руку, вынуждая встать. Стоять тот не мог, и Гриммсону пришлось аппарировать вместе с ним.  
  
Только оказавшись дома, Абернети сообразил, что защитный купол исчез. Но по привычке то и дело выставлял руки вперед, словно ожидая, что сейчас наткнется на непроницаемую стену. Сухо извинившись, Абернети уединился, чтобы привести себя в порядок, насколько это было возможно. Вернувшись, обнаружил, что Гриммсон изучает его книжные полки. Читать Абернети любил всегда, сколько себя помнил. Помимо художественной литературы, шкафы были заставлены разнообразными справочниками, учебниками по истории магии, защите от темных искусств и даже магозоологии. Гриммсон вынимал том за томом, небрежно пролистывал и ставил обратно.  
  
— Так ты начитанный мальчик, да?  
  
Абернети промолчал.  
  
— Но что толку в теории, если боишься перейти к практике?  
  
— Не совсем.  
  
Зеленая вспышка. Прежде чем тяжело упасть навзничь, Гриммсон успел ухмыльнуться. Наверное, по привычке.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Видения Босха](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096389) by [Reymas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reymas/pseuds/Reymas)




End file.
